questfandomcom-20200213-history
L/Help
Page Naming Convention The page naming system will be similar to that of Lorica wherein: *Each page within this quest will have seven letters describing it: **The fist two letters will always be L/ **The third letter will be directly related to the part of the maze you're at and will be a random letter for particular parts of the quest. **The fourth letter will signify a particular item you wish to use. **The fifth letter will signify what action you wish to perform with the item you selected from the fourth letter, or otherwise signify permance of other actions that are not item related. **The sixth letter will signify your current x-co-ordinate within the a particular part of the quest (where a particular part of the quest is identified by the third letter,) or, otherwise states the first sub-level under the third letter. **The seventh letter will signify your current y-co-ordinate within the a particular part of the quest (where a particular part of the quest is identified by the third letter,) or, otherwise states the second sub-level under the third letter. *Each of the seven letters will be in caps (since wiki is case sensitive.) *In certain cases, numbers may be used instead of letters where appropritate. *An example of a specific page name would be: L/VNUHD **'L/' - is the standard first two letters for all pages in this quest **'V' - shows that you are in your v'illage **'N - shows that you are n'ot holding a particular item or weapon **'U - shows that no actions are being performed with the item you are carrying (u'nused) **'H - shows that you are in your h'ome, inside your village **'D - shows that you are in your d'''ream, in your home, in your village, which is where your quest begins *If you get lost, you can type L/VNUHD to return to the begining of the quest or otherwise type L/VNUAA to go to the village and retrace your steps Descriptions Descriptions will basically be broken down into three general categories: *Places: which will give you a general outline of the '''environment you are in *'People': which will give a general outline of the characters surrounding you. You may not always be able to interact will all of them *Miscellaneous: which will describe other things within the environment that are not part of the natrual environment, such as doorways and pathways and man-made items Navigation *For the most part, navigation will be based on simple clicking of words that are within the description *For interacting with specific rooms and certain people, there will be two simple choices (' examine '| interact )' **'examine will, for the most part, lead to an image of the person or thing which will be usefull since it would not be wise to interact will all kinds of characters and enter all types of rooms or buildings **'interact' will lead to a page in which you interact with the character or room. In the case of rooms, you will be teleported to that particular room *There will come a time when specific types of interactions are needed, which may include a particular action on your part and even the use of particular items: **Such actions are not asked of you, but will hopefully become apparant as you play the quest **To perform the action, you first copy and paste the room name within the action bar at the top of the page (a room name may be found in bold at the top of the page and for this page it is L/Help ) **Then change the particular letter to what you wish to do based on the page naming convention above and the knowledge you've gained from the quest **After you've think that you are performing the correct action, click the Action! button and hopefully you are sent to the correct place **If a particular page does not exist, then press back from the browser toolbar and try again Journal The journal is the place where you may want to record certain aspects of your journey so that you may be able to continue it at a later date or otherwise remember the items that you are carrying and the actions that you've learnt to perform. To create a new journal entry *type /''your name goes here'' in a new line under journal entries and click Save Page *Click on the new link that appears to lead to your own journal and add whatever you wish to before clicking Save Page You will also be able to view other players' journal entries as well to gain additional wisdom in your hopeless quest.